Dexter and Blossom
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, how would Blossom and Dexter go about confessing their feelings to one another? Blossom/Dexter, Oneshot drabble
**Yeah I like this pairing thanks to the awesome webcomic series Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and this is based on it, I know there might be other stories of the characters in High School but this is my take on it. I have yet to see the new PPG series but I may one day.**

In the home of boy genius Dexter, Dexter's Mum was humming to herself as she was putting the freshly baked cookies on the plate for her son Dexter. Thinking about how closer she and her husband had grown to their son since the passing of their daughter Dee Dee, she then heard a knock on the door and then went to answer it. She smiled at the sight of Blossom who was a classmate of Dexter along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup, not only that but she could tell how close she was to her son Dexter and she had a bet with her husband on how they would get together with her thinking it will be at a school dance and her husband thinks it will be in their home or the Utonium home.

"Hello Blossom, I take it you are here to see Dexter." Dexter's Mum asked and Blossom nodded enthusiastically. "Well I was about to go up to his room anyway, he is in his lab and I was going to bring him some cookies I baked." Dexter's Mum told her taking her to the kitchen, since the death of Dee Dee she and her husband knew of Dexter's Lab and where to go if they could not find him in his room.

Said boy genius Dexter was in his lab sitting at the desk of his computer, while waiting for his computer to finish an update he was reading a collection book of the newspaper comic strip Fox Trot. " _Jason why waste your genius tormenting your sister like that, she might not be there forever..._ " Dexter sighed sadly as he then noticed his mum and Blossom walking up behind him.

"These are for you Dexter and Blossom came to see you." Dexter's Mum told him putting the plate on the table. Dexter thanked his mum as she went away taking one of the cookies to eat and then told Blossom she could help herself.

" _You can do it Blossom, you just have to say it in a way that he can pick up on._ " Blossom told herself as she took a deep breath after finishing a cookie. "So Dexter, I can see how much you love science but you think there could be room enough in your heart to love something or someone else." Blossom asked feeling like she was going to faint from how that lame that sounded.

" _I can actually find it cute Blossom, might as well have fun with it._ " Dexter thought in his own mind having on his own realised his feelings for Blossom but picked up on the hints that Blossom showed of her feelings toward him. Dexter decided to wait until she was ready to tell him herself before saying something and it looked like it was that time. "I suppose I could, I have been thinking if I had a girlfriend I could spend my time sharing my latest scientific discoveries. Perhaps if Bubbles or Buttercup is interested..." Dexter said in his usual normal tone and tried not to laugh at the red face of anger Blossom was showing on her face.

"Nah, they would not be interested in my scientific passion but I wonder if there was anyone who would share my love for science and would like me but I doubt there are any girls like that." Dexter told her picking up his Fox Trot book again to continue reading. He was wondering just what his superpowered friend would react and it would be something like he expected.

" _Blossom, now is your chance..._ " Blossom said taking a deep breath. "That's not true Dexter, I like watching your inventions and discoveries and I like you... I like you!" Blossom screamed covering her mouth with her hand for a second as she realised what she had almost shouted out. Dexter laughed silently as he put his book down.

"I was waiting for you to confess your feelings before I proceeded with telling you about my own." Dexter told her with a smile as he stood up. "Would the super cool who is as beautiful as she is smart and strong be willing to be with a nerd like me?" Dexter asked her and Blossom could not keep her happiness from showing.

He was a nerd but despite how she looked she was one too and so they could be nerds in love together. "Of course!" Blossom exclaimed excited taken Dexter into a strong hug and she lessened it when she heard him gasping for air. "Sorry about that Dexter, is this better?" Blossom asked a little embarrassed and Dexter gave her a slight nod to his head so she started to slowly kiss him.

"Hey Dexter, you want to play ball together?" Dexter's Dad asked as he entered the lab holding a baseball and bat only to stop when he saw Dexter and Blossom together. He just turned around and walked out and they heard Dexter's dad shouting "honey, you now owe me twenty bucks!"

Blossom let go and told him "so you are not scared of my enemies trying to get me through you if they find out we are dating now?" Blossom asked and Dexter just smirked as he pointed a wall of weapons he had been working on and he had a look on his face that said " _Let them come, I will be ready to deal with them myself!_ " Blossom laughed as she gave Dexter another hug as a blonde haired angel smiled at them from where she was looking.

 **Yeah I have several Fox Trot collection books and it is because of a YouTube critic called the Comic Strip Critic that I am a fan; I could not resist mentioning it here as I always imagined him as a mix of Dexter and Bart Simpson.**


End file.
